Fire and Water
by ChemGirl
Summary: Ace has been forced to join with Whitebeard, what happens when he finds out about Whitebeard's one weakness? How did this change Ace and make him the man he was. AcexOC
1. Chapter 1

Ace awoke to find himself on Whitebeard's ship. Whitebeard was there when he woke up, "Still alive are we? I have adopted your crew as mine, you too are one of my sons."

Ace spat at the old pirate, "I refuse."

Whitebeard shrugged, "If you want to abandon your crew it is up to you." He stood up and began to leave the young pirate before turning back, "Get some rest brat."

Ace groaned and looked out the window to see his crew. He was not just going to take this defeat lying down. The next month continued on with Ace trying to assassinate Whitebeard and always failing. The crew was thinking it was a game adding to Ace's frustration. Whitebeard always acted like the father and brushed off the attempts and then forced Ace to go on a bonding trip with him. Ace was sick of it. He had to find the man's weakness. However, on a stormy day he found out about Whitebeard's weakness. He hated storms. Ace used the new found weakness and attacked in the middle of the storm only to be beaten by Whitebeard, "Give it up boy, you aren't going to beat me."

"So much for that so called weakness." Ace muttered as he glared at the man.

Whitebeard just laughed, "You really thought storms were my weakness?"

"You always seem to be edgy when there is a storm."

"There are other reasons to be edgy during a storm." Whitebeard laughed as Ace sat down trying to ignore the large mans laughter. "You know Ace, I really want you to think of me as your father."

Ace rolled his eyes and turned away from the old man, "I don't see why I should. If you want kids so bad go have some of your own."

Marco was in the room and burst out laughing, "That wouldn't be a good idea, huh pops."

Whitebeard laughed as well, "Ya let's not have another repeat of that."

Ace looked at the two confused, "What are you two talking about."

Whitebeard just shook his head, leaving Ace to look at him in confusion, "It's nothing my dear boy, let's just say I'm not that interested in starting a family that way."

Ace glared at him, "Weird old man."

Marco laughed, "You know he is a little like her."

Whitebeard thought for a moment and nodded, "He is a lot like her. I wonder how well they would get along?"

"They would probably kill each other." Marco laughed, he looked at Ace who was sitting there trying to figure out the conversation and laughed harder.

"Who are you two talking about?" Ace demanded as their laughter increased.

"You should tell him, everyone else knows. Besides, if you really want him to be your son, he should know about her."

Whitebeard wiped his eyes and sighed, "Ya, I guess so." He turned to Ace who had sat up straight, "Ace, I'm going to tell you about my actual weakness. Now don't be getting any ideas, because my weakness if fiercely guarded and has her own fangs and claws."

Ace looked up in surprise, Whitebeard was going to tell him his weakness? "Ya go on tell me."

Whitebeard just chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Well this takes place 18 years ago. I met a woman and we fell in love, however, my love of the sea was far greater, so I left her behind and left. However, before I left my little love told me she had found someone else she loved. I, being the jealous man I was, stormed out and after a few months at sea I came back to show off my treasure. Instead of seeing a man with my love I found a tiny baby in her lap. She was a precious little thing. So I started coming back to check up on my love and her child in secret."

Ace looked up at Whitebeard in surprise, "You have a daughter?"

"Yep, she hates me too. I found out she had became a pirate earlier this year."

"Your daughter is a pirate?"

Whitebeard nodded proudly, "A navigator for the pirate crew Devil's Kiss. She even has a bounty! Granted it is a small one but it's a bounty regardless." He pulled out the poster and handed it to Ace.

Ace looked at the poster and saw the girl with long purple hair streaming over her face with sharp purple eyes looking into his soul, her lips curled into a cruel smirk. She was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, "Typhoon Regan, 15 million berries. A navigator got a bounty?"

Whitebeard laughed, "I know isn't it impressive."

Ace couldn't help but laugh, "nope, 15 million is a tiny bounty."

Whitebeard glared down at the boy, "Don't get so smug brat." Then he burst out laughing, "I wonder what else she will do."

Ace shook his head and left the room. Who would have thought Whitebeard would have a daughter, and one that looked like that. "I wonder if she understands how it is to be born from a criminal."

_Meanwhile…_

"Hard to port." The crew quickly adjusted their course until their navigator had them going the right direction. "Alright, you guys can rest now." The girl turned to her captain, "Everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"I'm fine." The navigator kept her face steady. Unlike the rest of their crew, they were always serious and rarely smiled, it was calming be beside her captain. "We will be to the island soon."

The captain gave a rare smile, "That will be nice, we need a nice little break." She looked at her navigator, "You especially, Regan."

Regan looked at her captain and shrugged. "That's what happens when your father is an outlaw."


	2. Chapter 2

Ace watched as the small island slowly got closer. He could finally relax and get away from Whitebeard for a bit. His last assassination attempt had failed and spending every waking moment with Whitebeard was driving him crazy. The island would give him space and time to come up with his newest plan. As soon as he could land on the dock he jumped and ran into the small town. "First thing's first…" he muttered as he looked around. When he saw a restaurant he grinned and ran in and began to order food.

After he ate his fill, he looked around till he saw a table with two girls sitting and eating. He looked closer and observed them. They were gorgeous, with lush bodies, enough for any man to stop and appreciate them. The one had long red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her sharp brown eyes letting nothing slip by. She wore tight leather pants and a loose white shirt that was tucked into her pants, the top open to reveal the top of her cleavage. Around her waist she wore a red silk that held up two sheaths for her swords. The other girl wore tight black pants tucked into thigh high boots and a red button down shirt tied up below her breasts. She also had a long black captains coat on that stayed on her shoulders by gold cords. She also had on a pirate's hat that sat over a red bandana that held her long white hair in place. Ace grinned and began to walk over to their table when someone ran into him. "Sorry about that."

"You should be." A woman replied with purple hair in a tight bun, "You can't just walk wherever and not pay attention." She continued to scold him her purple eyes flashing behind her glasses.

"Well sorry, four eyes." He said as he continued on to sit down at the table with the other two girls. "Hello, who are you two."

The white haired girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow and gave him the look of _who do you think you are._ She obviously didn't think very much of him. The red head started to giggle, "You should really start to run." She laughed out as the purple haired woman stood between the two girls at the table. "She's not the nicest girl." The red head said as she motioned beside her to the girl.

Ace looked at them in confusion, "Four eyes?"

The white haired girl narrowed blood red eyes at him, "If you don't want to die stop making fun of my navigator."

Ace just laughed, "You ladies are funny, navigator? Have you seen her? She looks like she should be at a church on Sunday morning!"

The woman with glasses had on a high collar dark purple dress that hid all of her skin and a light purple shawl helped cover any notion of a chest she had. Her hands were also covered with white gloves. She stood out looking proper in the shady little restaurant they were at. She glared at him, "Just because I look like this I can't be a navigator?"

Ace continued to laugh at her, "You could, but you look ridiculous!"

The white haired girl stood up then placing a booted foot on the table as she leaned over at him, "Keep laughing and I will kill you."

Ace just laughed harder, "You are tiny! What could you do? Ask a big bad guy to beat me up?"

The red head burst out laughing and pointed to the smaller girl with the white hair, "He said you were tiny!" She laughed as she turned to him, "Don't you know who this is?"

Ace shook his head as he tried to get his breath when the table broke under the white haired girls foot. He looked up and saw her grab her chair only to have it snap under her touch. Only then did he sober up and stop laughing. The girl glared him down, "let's have a fight."

Ace just smirked and stood up and followed the short girl outside to the street, "Alright have your best shot." He taunted until he saw her lunge with a hard jump that brought her close to him. He saw the hole where her jump had started and quickly dodged her punch to see a crater where she landed. "Okay what are you with that freakish strength?"

The slim girl stood up and shed the captain's coat and hat and handed it to the red head. "I'm Chesha, Mordel Chesha. I ate the Strength Strength Fruit."

"So your super strong? Well hate to tell you I ate the Flame Flame Fruit. I can beat you from a distance!" He said as he circled her with fire.

Chesha just smirked and jumped over it, her jump taking her high above the flames, as she landed she went for a punch only to have him change into fire. "I see. This will be interesting." She went for a kick only to have someone catch it.

Ace looked to see Whitebeard in front of him holding the slim girl's leg. "My, my you are quite powerful. That actually hurt."

Chesha glared up at the man when the red head pulled out her swords, "Stop it Rosaleen. Whitebeard what are you doing here."

Whitebeard dropped her foot and watched as she took a step back, "We are here to gather supplies. What about you, you little devil?"

Chesha scowled and flipped her hair out of her face and began to walk towards the other two women, "I'm taking a nice vacation, you old man."

Whitebeard laughed and waved to the other girls only to have the purple haired girl turn away with Chesha and the other gave a small wave. "Now Ace, what are you doing picking on female pirates?"

Ace scowled at him; embarrassed he had been rescued by the old pirate. "Whatever, they started it."

Marco laughed as he appeared, "Picking on female pirates is almost a death sentence, women are hard enough to deal with, but a female pirate is just as crazy and twice as deadly."

Whitebeard nodded then slapped Ace's shoulder, "Well now that, that is taken care of. Let's head back to the ship."

Ace nodded and followed along only to have Marco walk beside him. "That is pretty brave, fighting with the Captain of the Devil's Kiss. She has a decent sized bounty."

"Devil's Kiss? You mean the crew Whitebeard's daughter is on?" Ace asked. When Marco nodded he thought back to what Devil's Kiss Captain, Chesha, had said, "Then that purple haired girl was the navigator of the Devil's Kiss…She was Whitebeard's daughter?" He asked in shock.

Marco laughed and hit Ace's shoulder, "You got that right. You got to meet Typhoon Regan. Not to mention the other girl, Rosaleen, she's Mihawk's daughter."

"Red head?"

Marco laughed and nodded, "See aren't you glad the old man stepped in? Otherwise we would've had to bury you."

Ace sighed and pulled out the bounty of Regan and looked at the girl in it with the long purple hair who had made his heart skip a beat. "That was a let down." He mumbled as he crumbled up the paper and tossed it aside. "She looks nothing like this. What a waste."

As he walked away, he missed the two girls walking up behind him who picked up the bounty. "Sister looks like Regan has an admirer."

The other chuckled, "Found our entertainment for this island."


	3. Chapter 3

Ace wandered a new part of the island as he tried to keep away from Whitebeard and the Devil's Kiss pirates. Who knew the dream girl he had found was so boring. He continued to walk around when he felt like he was being followed. He quickly took in his surroundings and continued walking, trying to figure out who was following him. He turned into an alley and quickly turned around to see two girls giggling. He relaxed and put on a smooth grin as he took them in. "Hello ladies, what can I do you for?"

The first one to speak had pink hair and one green and one pink eye, "Are you Ace?"

"Captain of the spade pirates?" The other girl asked, her hair green and eyes matching to the other girl.

Ace looked at the two and then realized the two were twins. He was happy they knew who he was, but the reminder to the spade pirates hurt. "I was."

The green haired girl smirked, "Oh that's right Whitebeard beat you down so now you lick his foot."

The pink haired girl giggled rubbing insult into Ace, "Oh that's right. Beaten men are so pathetic."

Ace felt fire leave his body; these two girls dared mock him? He was Ace he had taken on Whitebeard and lived. "I will show you pathetic." He said as he let the fire go towards the two.

The green haired girl smirked back and then grabbed her belt, which was actually a whip, "Rose."

The pink haired girl giggled and spun a basket that became a large shield, large enough for both girls to hide behind it, "Ivy."

"Are you two bounty hunters?" Ace asked as he looked at the two seemingly harmless girls.

They just smirked and began to attack. Ivy, the green haired girl, struck quickly with her whip and every time Ace shot fire at her she dove behind the shield Rose was holding. Ace realized Rose was the weaker of the two then went to get around the shield only for Rose to use it as a weapon knocking him aside. The pink haired girl giggled, "Got to do better than that." She taunted.

Ace let the fire get larger and the two girls quickly saw they were in a bit of trouble. Ivy looked around and saw they were trapped. "Rose, I think we stayed to long."

Rose just giggled, "I think not."

Ace looked at them waiting for their attack when suddenly it began to rain putting out his flames. "What the…it's not supposed to rain."

The two girls began to laugh, "Your in trouble now." They said together in a sing song voice. They then turned to someone who was walking towards them and grabbed each other's shoulder and began crying, "Regan! He was being mean to us! He cornered us in the alley and tried to make us do unladylike things with him." They cried out making Ace look like a monster.

Ace glared at the twins and then turned to where the rain was strongest to see the purple haired girl from earlier carrying an umbrella. "It's you! Your Typhoon Regan, aren't you?"

The girl looked at him then the two girls, "I am and how dare you try and hurt them. Didn't Whitebeard tell you to leave our crew alone?" She pushed up her glasses and glared at the man before her. The man who got unconditional love from her father even though he tried to kill him. On top of that, he mocked her and she would never let that go past her. She would prove she was better than him he was trash. "Get ready to die."

Ace looked at the proper looking girl and watched as her gloved hand had adjusted her glasses. "I'm afraid I'm a little hard to kill." He said as he shot a fireball at her. He watched as she copied only with a water ball. "You have the power of water?"

"Yes," Regan said calmly and then gave a cold smirk, "You can't beat me, I will smother your fire." She said sending water crashing down on him only for it to evaporate when the fire touched it.

Ace smirked, she may be able to put out his flames, but it destroyed her water in the process. "I think our abilities are matched and there is no way you can beat me without using your powers." He said confidently as he charged the girl catching her wrist. Before he could use her arm against her she had slipped her hand out of his grip leaving a glove behind. Ace raised up the small white glove and waved it at her, "Missing something?"

Regan glared at him and charged him sending a small jab of her hand at his collar. Ace had ducked beneath the blow, but his shirt now had a large hole in it. Ace clenched his teeth then plowed his shoulder into her stomach and tackled her to the ground where her glasses flew off. Regan glared at him then swung around knocking him off of her with a quick kick to the stomach as she twirled on her hands she quickly was able to flip over to her feet. She looked down and saw her shawl had come off and the skirt of her dress was ripped. "How dare you."

Ace looked at the girl with surprise. She looked so much like her wanted poser now. Her glasses and shawl gone, her dress ripped up the side, and her long purple hair falling out of its prison strands crossing her face. "It's rare when you fight someone and they come out looking better than when they started." He said with a smirk as her cold purple eyes narrowed. She had kicked off her shoes leaving them in thigh high white lacey stockings. He could see the top of them on her right side thanks to the high slit her damaged dress had taken when she had kicked him. He pulled out his knife as she pulled out two small daggers. "Think you can take me?"

Regan lunged at him again he barely dodged her attack, his belt taking what little damage was given. He swung down at her only to have her catch it with her small dagger. She swung up to stab him with her other dagger only to have him catch her wrist. They pushed against each other trying to break the other's defense. Regan looked up and gasped in surprise when she realized how close they were. Their faces centimeters apart, their weapons clashing above their heads, and his hand around her wrist, which had been moved by their chests. She could feel her face heating up; she needed to get away from him. She jumped up and kicked him flipping herself onto her hands which she quickly righted herself up the right way now several feet away from him. "We are evenly matched." She said trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Ace smirked at that comment, "That last kick only moved you away, it didn't hurt at all." When he saw her blush his smirk grew, "What's wrong, miss prim and proper never got close to a boy before?" He was going to win; she couldn't focus on the fight anymore. Before he could attack her, the twin girls showed back up and made a face at him. "You two are still here?"

The green haired girl quickly grabbed Regan's belongings and tried to fix her appearance. "Sorry Regan, let's get out of here."

Ace glared at them and charged, "You three aren't going anywhere." He said as he threw fire at them only for a blast of water to stop it. By the time the air cleared, the three girls were gone. He sighed and sat down on the ground when he saw Regan's bounty again. He reached over and picked it up looking over the picture. He touched the girl's face and then gave a soft smile, "So she is in there. Behind the proper Miss Regan, Typhoon Regan is there." Anyone with her eyes, those cold detached eyes understood. They understood the pain of not belonging to the world. The eyes of a criminal's child, the eyes of suffering, and the never ending pain. He had finally found someone who could truly understand him.


	4. Chapter 4

Regan stared in the mirror in the captain's cabin and gasped in horror. "I can't believe I was walking around like this!"

"I can't believe you started a fight with that boy." Captain Chesha said with a frown as she watched as her navigator went off to change into another long purple dress. "I also don't understand your choice in clothes."

She shot a glare at the small captain and then modeled in front of the mirror. "Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I can't be a lady."

"Of course not I'm sure you were the perfect lady as you fought him."

Regan glared at her sarcastic captain, "What was I supposed to do, the twins started it. They picked a fight with him and then were getting beat up."

Chesha sat down and did not betray her thoughts on her face, then again she never did, "Guess like I'll have to make sure they keep training with Rosaleen."

Regan sighed and worked on her hair then, "Next time I see that fire brat I'll drown him."

"As long as he doesn't barbeque you first." Her captain replied with a yawn.

"Thanks for the confidence."

"Anytime. By the way your father wants to meet with you." Chesha stretched out and placed a booted foot on another table, "He came by and asked if I would send you over. Of course, I would prefer you go with someone who knows how to fight. Don't want you and flame boy heating things up."

Regan blushed and protested, "I won't be seeing him! He may be on my father's ship, but I will be seeing my father not him. There is no reason for us to continue our fight from earlier either."

"Whatever, ask Arianna to go. I don't want to see that old man again and everyone else has their own duties."

"I'll go tomorrow, besides they are all probably drunk right now." Regan replied, "I'll let you go, night captain." Regan sighed as she closed the door and walked out to look over the ocean, "Some vacation."

"So do you like him?"

"He likes you."

Regan looked on either side of her and saw the twins, "Rose, Ivy, what do you want?"

Rose laughed "Oh nothing, we were just seeing how you are doing."

"You and flame boy were heating things up earlier."

Regan blushed mortified, "I can't believe you would say something so improper!"

Ivy shrugged and Regan grinned, "We're pirates."

Regan sighed and smirked when they let down their guard. She grabbed on of their ears and held them as the two girls cried out in protest, "Now why did you two pick a fight with him to begin with. You knew you were outmatched and you were counting on me to intervene."

"He had your poster!" Rose cried out.

"We thought he could entertain us while we were here." Ivy whimpered as Regan pulled harder.

"You two were bored and decided to mess with my life?"

"We're sorry!" They cried together.

Regan sighed and let them go, "I'm going out, you two stay here or else I will strand you on an uninhabited island." She waited till they nodded and left the ship. The sun had set a few hours earlier and the moon was out lighting up the harbor. She followed the harbor to the beach where she stopped. She gazed out to the ocean and watched the reflection of the moonlight.

"You know most people would walk on the beach and enjoy the view, instead of standing on the dock."

Regan gasped and turned to the deep voice to see Ace standing there with a smirk, "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk. I like to walk on the beach at night, it's calming." He said as he began to walk by here, "A truce?"

Regan sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry for earlier. Ivy and Rose picked a fight with you and I was still holding a grudge from before."

Ace just laughed, "I deserved it, after all I didn't really think you could be a pirate." He saw the look he gave her and just grinned, "Sorry, but I don't know many pirates that dress like they are going for a tea party."

"What's wrong with being a pirate and dressing proper?"

"A pirate is about being free, being proper kind of cages you back into those normal rules of everyday life." Ace said with a shrug. He watched as Regan nodded then took a step in the sand. "There you go! Live a little!"

Regan gave a small laugh then looked up at him. He was handsome, shaggy black hair that covered part of his face and his freckles. He looked like a rascal. "I haven't stood on the beach in years."

Ace looked at her surprised, "You're a pirate."

Regan looked down at the sand and nodded, "Ya."

"Come on let's take walk."

Regan looked up and saw his hand extended for hers. She blushed and placed her hand on his and let him lead her down the beach, "This is surprisingly nice."

Ace gave her a small chuckle and looked down at her, "Surprisingly nice? Just because of my uncivilized appearance I don't know how to treat a proper lady."

"You don't or you wouldn't be taking me on the beach, sand is getting in my shoes." Regan said with a small smile. "But that wasn't what I was getting at. I usually don't break the rules or go off and take walks with boys." She teased as she looked up into his eyes.

"What? I would never have guessed!"

Regan laughed then, "Maybe it's okay to loosen up once in a while."

Ace looked out to the sea seriously, "Ya I guess it is okay."

Regan nodded then looked out to the sea, "Well I guess I should be getting back, it is late."

"I can walk you back."

"No, I'm fine. After all today is only a truce, tomorrow we may be enemies again." She looked at him seriously and gave him a small curtsey. "Goodnight Ace."

"Goodnight Regan." Ace replied as he watched the girl walk away from him, disappearing into the night. She had said it had only been a truce, how would she act the next time she saw him? With a smile or with a knife? Only tomorrow could tell.


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are Ace!" Marco called out when he saw the young pirate come back onboard, "Where have you been? Whitebeard just told us his precious little daughter is coming to visit tomorrow. Apparently he talked to her captain about a truce while we are here."

Ace looked at Marco in surprise, "A truce? Are we fighting with the Devil's Kiss?"

"Of course not!" Marco laughed out, "However, their captain likes to duke it out with Whitebeard. Apparently they have a history."

Ace made a face, "That's disgusting! She's his daughter's age!"  
"Not that kind of history!" Marco said as he slapped Ace's head, "Whitebeard knew the girl before she was a pirate. Apparently he helped her out or something and ever since she's been a pirate."

"What did he do?"

Marco shrugged, "Who knows, Whitebeard never talks about it and neither does she. It's a secret, although a lot of people do think it was that kind of history." He said with a wink.

Ace sighed and went off to find his place to sleep, a truce. That is what she had said, tomorrow. What would happen tomorrow?

Regan woke up and got dressed. She would see her father soon and maybe even Ace. She washed her face with cold water, why did her thoughts go to him? Sure he was attractive enough but he was too different from her. He thought of being a pirate as being free, for her it was a way to run away. She sighed as she looked in the mirror, long purple dress with long sleeves and her light purple shawl. Her hair was up in the tight bun, not a strand out of place. She grabbed her white gloves and glasses putting them on as she exited the room. "Now to find Arianna." She went out to the deck where a fight had broken out.

"Now, now, Rosaleen," a blonde taunted to the tall red headed swordswoman, "is that the best you got?"

Rosaleen laughed and tossed her long red ponytail back, "You wish Arianna, the day a bimbo like you could beat me is the day pigs will fly!"

"You tomboy!" Arianna yelled as she shot at the other girl. "You can't beat me you soulless red head!"

"You air head!" Rosaleen replied as she swung at the girl who blocked it with a leg.

"You orc! If I hadn't placed metal plates in my boots you would have chopped my leg off!"

"Arianna, Rosaleen." Regan called out as she walked up between the two girls. The two cast a dirty look at the other than sheathed their weapons. "Rosaleen go whip Ivy and Rose into shape, I need to borrow Arianna."

Rosaleen nodded and went off leaving Arianna with Regan, "What?"

"Chesha wants you to accompany me to my father's ship."

Arianna perked up a bit and grinned, "I would love too! I get to see Whitebeard! It has been such a long time."

Regan sighed, she had almost forgotten Arianna held nothing but admiration for her father. "Ya ya, let's go."

Arianna grinned and tossed her long blonde hair back, "Regan, how do I look?"

Regan turned to look at the girl who was wearing tight tan pants tucked into midthigh high brown boots. She also wore a tight white button down shirt that she had tied under her breasts showing her thin tan stomach; the top of the shirt was also unbuttoned for anyone to see her cleavage. "You look improper."

"Perfect." She smirked as she strutted off making sure her walk showed her tightly toned body off.

Regan held back a groan, why Arianna had join was beyond everyone on the crew besides her captain. For someone reason the two had an understanding, despite the hatred Arianna held for women. Regan followed the girl to Whitebeard's ship and followed her up the plank. "Arianna!" A loud voice called out that she recognized to be her father. When she made it on deck the giant man called out her name. "Regan!

"Hello father." She replied as she saw that Arianna was already beside her father. "How have you been."

"I've been fine, I'm glad you agreed to see me."

"Well I figured I needed to talk to you at some point and since now seemed so convenient for you."

"Now Regan," Whitebeard said with a sigh, he knew his daughter had been hurt but he thought she had gotten over that when she had agreed to meet him. "If you are still mad at me why did you come see me?"

Regan crossed her arms and looked away from him, "My captain sent me over. She left no room for discussion."

"That Chehsa, whatever am I going to do with her." Whitebeard sighed thinking of the hellion. "I had meant for her to ask you, I didn't want to force you over here." He sighed and then offered his daughter a seat, "Come sit and join us."

Regan sat down beside her father, his opposite side taken by Arianna, "Hey Whitebeard, what have you done lately? I haven't heard anything exciting."

Whitebeard laughed at the girl, "I've been letting my new additions to the crew get comfortable. Can't have them fighting the rest of the crew in a dangerous situation."

Arianna nodded and then turned to a guy beside her, "Hey I'm thirsty, do you think you could get me a drink?" She asked as she licked her lip delicately.

"Of course!" He said as he ran off to get her a drink.

Marco laughed as he sat down beside the girl, "Still like manipulating people to get what you want?"

Arianna rolled her eyes, "Your more annoying than a woman." She said crossing her arms until the man came back with her drink. She turned to him and touched his hand, "Thank you so much handsome." She said her voice dripping with honey. The man nodded and walked off in a daze. Arianna held a smirk on her face as she took a drink, "I love men."

Regan just shook her head at her crewmate; Arianna was enjoying all of her attention. "She's attractive." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Regan turned around to see Ace sitting beside her with a grin. She narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Ace placed a hand over his heart and gave a mock frown, "That wounds me, have you forgotten I'm part of your father's crew."

Regan blushed, how could she have forgotten? "Of course not, I was just wondering why you are beside me? I told you the truce was over."

Ace just chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you are supposed to behave while you are here. You don't want your crew to have to fight Whitebeard do you?"

"He's my father."

"He's our captain." Ace said and then grinned at her, "So why are you on another pirate ship other than your father's?"

Whitebeard overheard the comment and slapped him on the back, "Now then Regan, this is one of my new men, Ace. Ace this is my daughter Regan."

"We've met." Regan replied coldly, "I believe you saved him from Chesha, before she squashed him."

Arianna looked over and looked him over, "Oh so this is the man who challenged Chesha the other day."

Ace smirked as she gave him a one over that he returned. Unlike Regan she definitely looked like a pirate, but at the same time she looked breathtaking in her tight pants and revealing shirt. "Ya, I didn't realize what I was signing up for, but I look forward to a rematch someday."

Arianna winked at him, "I'll be sure to watch sometime. I heard you're quite hot when you fight."

Ace smirked at her, "What can I say, I am on fire."

"Let me cool you off." Regan muttered as she formed a ball of water over his head. The ball of water landed on his head that quickly started to evaporate and she just gave him an innocent expression when he glared at her. "I was worried you would burn up into a pile of ashes."

Whitebeard just laughed and patted his daughter on the shoulder, "Now then, I haven't been able to ask you, but how long have you had that devil fruit power of yours?"

"I've had it since I was six. Right after you left the village after one of your secret visits."

"How did you know about those?"

"Oh please, I may have been a child but it is obvious when a man of your size appears once in a while and stalks you and your mother while they are in town."

"Did your mother know?"

Regan couldn't believe this man, "Of course she knew! How could she not!"

Whitebeared looked at his daughter and smiled, "You are starting to act like yourself and not the little lady."

Ace looked at Regan and had to agree, apparently her proper self was a fake self that she like to wear. Arianna laughed at her crewmate, "Regan your mask is cracking."

Regan stood up and glared at them before walking away. Whitebeard sighed, he had angered the girl again, "Where are you going."

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later."

Ace watched her leave and turned to see Arianna motioning him to come to her with her finger. He walked over and sat between her and Marco, "So your name is Ace?"

"Yes, I am and you're Arianna." Ace replied coolly as he leaned to his side as he talked to her. "You are quite a beautiful woman, what made you a pirate?"

Arianna just laughed the question away, "I am quite beautiful." She touched his arms and made a small design into them, "You are quite muscular." She said using her honey sweet voice, "Want to have a wrestling match? I wouldn't mind being pinned by you." She said with a wink.

Marco just laughed at the girl, "Don't listen to her Ace, her nickname is Man-Slayer Arianna. She's quite the little devil, using her delightful looks to drop the guard of any man and then she slays them on the spot with one of her many weapons."

"That's enemies Marco," She snapped back as she picked her drink back up. "Honestly, I was trying to be friendly and you just went and ruined my good mood."

"Marco don't be upsetting Arianna." Whitebeard laughed out as the girl gave him a big smile, "Now Arianna, don't be trying to seduce my men of my ship."

Arianna frowned, "I would never! You're my favorite. Besides what good would they do on the Devil's Kiss? Chesha would just throw them off, she would have no use for them."

"It would be better she did that then let you suck out their souls."

Arianna turned around and went to kick him only to have Marco catch it with ease, "Your not as strong as your Captain."

"Oh really?" She asked as she shifted her leg a way to have small knives appear everywhere, "Be careful wouldn't want you to get cut."

Ace looked at her in surprise, "So you can fight?"

Arianna gave him a coy smirk, "Want to try me? I'll take off my weapons. Granted I'm not that strong and I'm not a hand to hand fighter, but I know a little."

Ace shook his head, "No I have fought enough of your crew to last me a while."

"Too bad. I think we could have some fun." She said with a wink as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "So what made you join with Whitebeard?"

Ace grew serious and looked away, "I was forced to join." He saw he had made Arianna uncomfortable and quickly apologized, "Sorry, so what do you do on your ship?"

"I'm the sniper." She said with a grin and pulled out one of her guns, "I'm an expert with firearms, however I know enough to be able to defend myself if I was to be disarmed."

"So you don't actually fight, you just shoot people from the background."

Arianna snorted, "Are you kidding? I like to get up close and personal with my targets. I have some secrets hidden so I can fight in close quarters. Unlike you I can hold my own against my captain."

Ace handed her a new drink and watched as she downed it, "So can you tell me about Regan?" Arianna knew more about Regan and as long as he spoiled her he could find out about Whitebeard's daughter and the unique crew she had joined.


	6. Chapter 6

Regan sighed it was past the time she should have returned to Whitebeard's ship. She began to walk back and realized she had been hunching over. She scowled at herself and quickly corrected her posture. It was all Arianna's fault, saying her mask was cracking. She didn't have a mask; she wasn't like Arianna who always wore a fake smile in front of the men. "Get it together." She whispered to herself, as she made sure she looked like the lady she was in the mirror. "I can do this." She took a deep breath than walked back to the ship.

"Regan's back!" A few pirates yelled out as she began walking up the plank.

"Regan I'm glad you're back." Whitebeard said with a smile.

Regan nodded and then looked around the ship. Everyone had started to party. She realized it was later than what she thought and sighed, "Sorry I was gone so late, father."

Whitebeard offered a seat beside him and once she sat down he tapped her shoulder affectionately. "It is okay, I knew you were fine. You have my blood in you after all."

Regan nodded stiffly at that reminder. "That I do father."

Whitebeard sad as his daughter was even more stiff then earlier. "However, you are a lot like your mother. You look just like her."

Regan relaxed when she heard that, giving a soft smile, "Really?"

Whitebeard smiled kindly and nodded, "Of course, you're a spitting image of her. You act like her more now too. I remember seeing you when you were small running around barefoot…however, it seems you've grown out of that."

Regan looked up and for the first time felt the connection between herself and her father. However, as soon as she felt it she began to break it, "Well I couldn't act like a savage now could I?" She asked as she rose an eyebrow waiting for him to question her.

"I suppose you couldn't, you were always your mother's girl." Whitebeard said quietly.

"Regan your back!" Arianna called out as she giggled.

Regan turned to see the girl walking over in a winding pattern, "Arianna, are you drunk?"

"Of course not!" She said as she giggled, her cheeks flushed. "I never get drunk. Right Whitebeard?"

Whitebeard laughed as the girl sat down and tried to keep her head from spinning, "There's a first for everything." He said with a grin.

Arianna crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not drunk." She turned then to Regan and fell against her, "That Ace boy tried to get me drunk." She waited till she felt Regan stiffen before finishing, "I think he will be my toy while we are here." With everything said she pulled back giggled like a drunk girl.

Regan glared at Arianna. The girl had no morals or care all she did was play and manipulate. "Regan, be nice to your friend. My liquor is a little stronger than most other places." Whitebeard said calmly as he patted the two girls on the back.

Arianna stood up in a ditzy manner, "Well I'm going to get another drink." She said as she walked away.

Regan glared at the girls back then turned when her father laughed, "Do you think it's funny? She's acting like a drunkard!"

Whitebeard raised his hands in an attempt to calm her down, "Now, now. It's just Arianna, I'm sure she can handle herself."

Arianna walked towards her target, "Oh Ace."

Ace turned and smiled at the blonde, "Hey Arianna, feeling alright?"

Arianna giggled and batted her eyes, "Why of course silly." She pretended to stumble and he caught her. She looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Thanks."

Ace couldn't help but blush as he looked down at the beautiful blonde in his arms. "It was nothing." He stammered out as the girl's lips drew closer to his.

Arianna hid her smirk and then right before she kissed him she found herself drenched by cold water. She blinked and pulled away to see Ace drenched as well. "What the hell?" She yelled as she turned around to see Regan standing arms crossed. "Regan did you do that?"

Regan glared at the girl and then at Ace, "Sorry I interrupted but it's time we leave." She said as she grabbed Arianna's wrist and dragged her along, "Thanks for taking care of this drunken idiot." She said with sarcasm to Ace. "Let's go."

Arianna pulled her wrist away and straightened up, "I can walk just go."

Ace watched in surprise as Arianna walked off like she had walked on board earlier. Right before she was out of sight she turned around, winked at him, then blew a kiss in his direction. Ace laughed as Regan caught her, "She wasn't drunk at all."

Marco laughed and stood beside him, "Of course not. I don't think she can get drunk, at least not that I have seen. She acts like it sometimes, if it can get her what she wants. I'm telling you she is not a person you want to mess with."

Ace shrugged, "I don't know she is interesting."

"That entire crew is interesting, but I'm telling you don't go there. Once she has had her entertainment, she will leave you in a thousand pieces." Marco pointed to another crewmember that was completely drunk crying in a corner. "He used to be a lady's killer till he meet Arianna. In three days she reduced him to that." Ace looked at the man and cringed, "It was over a year ago, when we first meet her."

"Poor guy."

Marco laughed and slapped Ace's shoulder, "Don't worry I'll make sure the little temptress doesn't get ya'. I'm pretty sure you are her new target."

Ace laughed and then walked off to watch the two girls go home. He almost felt bad for Arianna. She was used to men falling for her, however he was just using her, or trying. "Tonight didn't go so well…" he muttered as he thought back to that day with Arianna. Every time he asked about Regan she had worked around the question to talk about him and herself. Then he realized, she hadn't even given him anything about her besides her appearance. He couldn't help but laugh, the Devil's Kiss was definitely no ordinary pirate crew.


	7. Chapter 7

Regan got on board the Devil's Kiss and stormed into the cabin's room, "Chesha!"

Her captain sighed and got out of the hot tube she had brought into her room and tied a towel around herself, "What?"

"Arianna made a complete fool of herself and us! She acted drunk just to chase the fire brat around."

Chesha raised her eyebrow, "Is that such a big deal to come and interrupt my bath?" Regan looked down and bit her lip, she was acting like a jealous lover. When she didn't get a response Chesha nodded, "Then go out and enjoy the night's air and let me get on with my bath."

Regan walked out to see Arianna standing there with a smug look on her face, "What's wrong Regan? Don't like me chasing your boy around?"

Regan clenched her teeth down and smoothed out her skirts, she was not letting Arianna get the best of her, "No I just thought it was sad how you had to act like a drunk to get attention."

"Why you-"

Laughter made them both turn to see the first mate, Rosaleen laughing hysterically, "Arianna you had to act drunk to get a man's attention? You must be getting old." She stopped laughing and got close than nodded, "Yep age, you have wrinkles."

Arianna gasped and felt her face only to have Rosaleen start laughing, "You cow!"

Rosaleen stopped laughing and glared at the girl, "What did you call me?"

Arianna grinned and stepped up against the tall built girl, "Cow. I'm sorry C-O-W cow." She said slowly.

"You anorexic trollop."

"She-bear."

The fighting brought the twins, Ivy and Rose out who began to watch. "Hey Regan want to place a beat on who wins?" Rose called out.

"No thanks I'm good." She said as she walked away. She went off to the bow of the ship and watched the moon, "This crew is full of idiots." She sighed and sat down on the railing, her eyes drifting towards Whitebeard's ship.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice called out from behind her.

Regan turned to see a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a knee length white dress that had tight sleeves to her elbows. "Aymi I'm surprised you aren't in the captain's room."

"I heard you had to see your father, and a certain young man that has been giving you problems." She sat down and untied the small harp she carried on a thin blue ribbon around her waist. She began to play softly and smiled, "I heard Arianna went."

Regan nodded unable to bring out her fury with the soft music, "I don't understand her."

"Arianna has her reasons." Aymi said softly as she continued to play, "Like everyone on board, she has her reasons. Now why don't you tell me what happened, why were you so upset when you came back?"

"Arianna was flirting with Ace and it just disgusted me when he flirted back with her. I ended up drenching him, which made my father ask about my devil fruit powers, and everything just escalated. Needless to say I got mad and then Arianna said my mask is cracking. I don't even have a mask!"

Aymi gave a small chuckle, "Of course you do, and everyone does. If everyone disappeared would you act like this?"

Regan frowned, and looked at the smiling girl, "How would you act?"

Aymi just smiled and shrugged, "Oh I don't know, probably go on a murderous killing rampage. Anyways, what else happened?"

Regan stared at the girl and sighed, "Well I left and when I came back Arianna is acting hammered. She then tells me she decided Ace is going to be her toy and then she tried to kiss him!"

"So you like this boy."

"No!" Regan yelled and then blushed, "I mean, no. He is too carefree and he never has his shirt buttoned! I could never date him it would be improper."

"Then let Arianna have him and don't worry about. You are supposed to be working on your relationship with your father."

Regan sighed as she watched Aymi gracefully pluck the strings on her harp, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am and don't take Arianna tomorrow, take Mina. She'll be quiet and won't be a distraction."

Regan nodded and smiled, "That's a perfect idea! Mina would just sit there and work on her random models." She got down from the railing and turned back and smiled at the younger girl, "Thank you so much Aymi! It's hard to believe you and Chesha are twins."

Aymi giggled, "Well we certainly aren't like Ivy and Rose."

Regan nodded and thanked her again before running off to find Mina. The shipwright was rarely on deck. Instead she spent her time inside the ship in her room where she made models of the ship and how she wanted to remodel it. She made it to the room and knocked, "Mina?"

"What I'm working." The girl called out as she opened the door. She looked down at Regan and pulled her goggles down, "What?"

Regan looked up at the tall brunette, "Would you be able to come with me to see my father?"

Mina huffed blowing her brown bangs out of her eyes, "Fine, but next time we are close to an isolated island I'm remodeling the ship."

"Deal." With that said the door shut in her face and Regan went back on deck where Arianna and Rosaleen had just been broken up by the captain.

"Honestly you two are like children."

"Sorry captain." The two girls said as they looked down at their feet.

Regan felt a smile come to her face as she looked at the three. The captain was by far the smallest a full head shorter than Rosaleen and she only reached Arianna's nose, yet both were being scolded like children. "Captain, I'm going to be brining Mina with me tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm going to bed. No one better disturb me." She warned looking at the two before returning to her cabin.

Regan couldn't help but smile before she headed to her quarters. She lay down with a smile; tomorrow would be different. She drifted off to sleep, her thoughts filled with a certain fire boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Regan woke up and quickly got dressed in her usual dress and shawl. She quickly put her hair up into it's tight bun and then left her room. She watched as Arianna skipped past her room in a pink bikini with a short white skirt. She had on flip flops and had pulled her long hair up into a ponytail, "Arianna."

Arianna stopped and turned to see her, "Oh Regan, I didn't see you there! My you're looking pale, couldn't sleep? Oh well too bad. Well I'm off!"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh out and about. I was seeing if Ace would want to go out to the beach with me!" She said as she held up the small fan and towel she had in her arms.

"You are going there unarmed?"

Arianna just laughed and showed her the small locket necklace she wore. "It's full of poisons Rose made! I'll be fine!"

Regan clenched her fist together and took deep breaths as the blonde left her. She heard someone come up beside her and looked to see Rosaleen leaning against her door, "Irritating isn't she?"

Regan nodded in surprise and then walked away, "Where is Mina." She found the tall girl talking to Rose, who looked a little upset. She waited for their conversation to end and watched as Mina walked over to her. "What was that about."

Mina shrugged, "Nothing important. Arianna messed with Rose's things again."

"Oh okay." The two girls walked silently and made their way towards Whitebeard's ship as they saw Arianna dragging Ace behind her towards the beach. Thunder echoed over the bay as Regan clenched her fist again.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny today."

Regan shot a glare at Mina who just shrugged and walked up the plank. Regan watched as the tall brunette got looked over by the crew. Mina was like an Amazon, tall and built but still gorgeous. Her chocolate brown eyes were always slightly narrowed and her mouth was always set in a grim line. She wore her usual outfit, baggy white pants and shirt with a brown tunic over them, with her armor on top of all of that. She looked like a fighter, and the large hammer she carried on her back made people think about messing with her. "I'm back." She said when she saw her father.

"Regan! I didn't think you were coming when Arianna showed up by herself!" Whitebeard said with a grin as he offered her a seat.

"Father this is Mina, she's our shipwright." Regan introduced before sitting down.

Whitebeard offered his hand only to get a glare, "Welcome aboard." He said as he watched the girl remove her hammer and sit down away from everyone. "So Regan what made you come back?"

"Well I was supposed to spend the day with you, however I go mad and left. Then when I returned I just dragged Arianna back to the ship."

Whitebeard nodded and looked down at his daughter, "I am sorry for upsetting you, that's all I seem to be good at. Isn't it."

Regan felt guilty and bit her lip before apologizing, "No it's my fault. I've always been mad at you for leaving mom and me behind. Even when you came to see us you thought of hiding and didn't even say anything!" Regan felt rage come over her then as she thought of the past, "If you would have taken us mother would still be alive!"

Thunder rang through the area again as Whitebeard looked at his daughter in shock, "She's dead?" Regan clapped her hand over her mouth, she hadn't wanted to tell him this way. She looked away and felt her tears escape. She felt her father's hand grab on to her shoulder, "When did she die, how did she die? She was never sickly she was as healthy as anyone could be. Regan please tell me, I loved her too."

Regan pushed his hand away and shook her head, her hair loosening up and starting to fall out of it's tight bun, "It was your fault! The marines found out about the two of you, about me." She cried as she glared at the man, "They wanted to kill me, to get rid of your bloodline. Mom wouldn't let them take me, so they killed her!" Regan could see it happening again and felt Whitebeard's hand touch her. She pushed him away and gazed at him accusingly, "It's all your fault! Don't touch me!" She yelled as she ran from the ship. She got close to the beach when she saw Mina following her, "Leave me alone."

"Chesha told me I was to guard you. She knew you were breaking down."

Regan glared at the girl, "I said shut up!" She yelled as the winds picked up and lightning struck, "I don't need you!" She said as she forced water into the girl knocking her down. Regan ran to the beach and saw Ace and Arianna staring at her.

"Regan?" Arianna said as she took a step towards her only to be blasted away. "Damn it, Ace stay away from her, I'll be right back." She said as she took off towards her ship.

Ace looked at Regan and saw the tears falling down her face and her normally kept hair falling down around her, "Regan?"

Regan looked when she heard his voice, however she would not allow her rage to be cooled this time. She lunged trying to blast him away with water, only to have him evaporate it, "Just die, I don't ever want to see you!"

Ace flinched and walked closer to her dissipating her attacks with flames, "Regan you need to calm down, it's okay let's talk about it." He looked up and saw clouds were circling around causing a large storm, "Come on now Regan calm down, this isn't like you, think of your mother!" Ace watched as she froze and then collapsed crying. He walked over to her and put an arm around her. To his surprise she grabbed his shirt and clung to him. He gently rubbed her back and helped dry her clothes and hair with his heat. "There, there, it's okay now. I'm here." After a while the crying and whimpering stopped and she was asleep. Every so often she would hiccup and sniffle. He sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face and then saw her captain running towards them.

"Regan!" Chesha stopped a few feet away and glared at him, "You didn't hurt her did you?"

Ace shook his head and raised one hand in innocence, "No I didn't I just got her to calm down and then she fell asleep."

Chesha nodded and sat down as she took a deep breath, "Thank goodness." She took a deep breath and gave a soft smile when she saw Regan in his arms, "I thought you had killed her. When she gets to that level usually the only way to get her out of that is to knock her out."

Ace looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Chesha leaned back and looked up at the sun that had reappeared, "Typhoon Regan was the name the marines gave her after her mother had been murdered. She lost control and let her powers go rampant and she killed every single marine there. She would have killed the entire island if I hadn't stopped her." Chesha stood up then, "Give her to me. I'll take her back to the ship, you can tell Whitebeard that everything is fine now."

Ace tightened his grip on Regan and shook his head, "I'll take her back, you can talk to Whitebeard." When she saw her start to glare he returned it, "I can help her! Just trust me, please."

Chesha nodded stiffly and turned away, "Do anything to hurt her and you will regret it."

Ace nodded and carried Regan bridal style towards her ship. He saw the tall brunette wait for them by the docks then followed them back to the ship. When he got close to the ship the entire crew was waiting outside the ship. He looked at the tall girl and gave a nervous smile, "They aren't going to kill me are they?"

Mina turned and shrugged, "Maybe."

The pink haired twin, Rose ran forward, "Is she injured anywhere? I'm the doctor so I can take care of her."

"She's just sleeping." Ace explained and saw the pink haired girl exhale air in relief.

"Thank goodness."

Her sister walked off then, "I'll go make her something to eat for when she wakes."

Ace followed Rose as she led him to Regan's quarters. "Here we are."

"May I stay here until she wakes up?"

Rosaleen was behind them and walked in, "Only if you behave." She said with a wink earning a glare from Arianna.

"Out out!" She shoed as she went to shut the door, "She needs to be changed, and she would be mortified if you were here."

Ace listened and waited outside the door with a tiny girl who had long black hair, "I'm Ace."

Aymi gave a small giggle, "I know all about you. You tried to take on my sister, then the twins and even Regan."

Ace looked at her, "Sister? You mean you and the little captain girl are related?!"

Chesha hit him in the head, lightly by her standards, "Of course can't you tell. I told your captain you were here guarding his daughter. He wanted you to come to him when she woke up, but I said I would send Rosaleen."

Ace gave the female captain a huge smile, "Thank you so much!" He said only to receive another crushing blow to the head.

Aymi looked at him and cringed, "I think you hit him too hard."

Ace just laughed and the door opened and he went inside Regan's room and waited. He watched as Arianna came in and sat next to him. "She's not going to like it that you are here." She warned.

Ace sighed, "She's going to like it even less with you here too."

Arianna just grinned, "She'll get over it." She said as she wrapped herself around his arm, "Hey why did you agree to go on a date with me earlier? All you did was talk about Regan, does someone have a crush?" She asked as she licked his ear.

Ace shivered and tried to move away from the girl, "What are you?"

Arianna chuckled and let go of him, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not a monster despite what Marco thinks. I just like to test people." She sighed and looked at Regan with concern, "Have I ever told you I hate women?"

Ace looked at the girl in surprise, "Why are you on a female pirate crew then?"

"They are the only ones I like. They have earned my trust. I know most of them think differently, but what I do is out of love." She glared at him then, "If you dare hurt her, I will destroy you." She stood up then and stretched, "You past my test, I gave you plenty of opportunities to be with me, but you turned them all down. I guess I can let you have a chance with Regan." She gave him a wink and left the room leaving him in stunned silence.

"I feel sorry for the men who fall for her." He sighed and then turned back to Regan. Before he knew it he too had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Regan woke up to find herself in her room. She looked around until she saw Ace and she gasped. She thought back to earlier and remembered breaking down and crying into his arms. She felt the blood rush to her face and looked down to see her in a thin nightgown. She quickly grabbed the blankets and pulled them up around her when she saw Ace wake up. "Morning." He said with a loud yawn as he stretched. He blinked then saw her, "Ah Regan! How are you doing?"

Regan blushed and looked away, "I'm fine, could I change?" She watched as Ace blushed and nodded as he left. When she was alone she put her dress back on. However, instead of a tight bun she let her hair down loosely tied back by a ribbon. She sighed and left the room to see Ace sitting across from her door waiting, "Why are you here?"

"I carried you back after you fell asleep, I was worried that you would still be upset when you woke up." Ace explained, as he looked her over. She looked different with her hair down and her glasses gone. "Are you feeling any better?"

Regan looked away embarrassed, "A bit."

"Want to talk about it?"

Regan looked at him in surprise, "Why?"

"I figured we are a lot alike. Besides it helps to talk to someone about your problems. I understand if you would rather talk to your crew then me, but…"

"But?"

Ace looked at her seriously making her take a step back, "I think I will understand better than anyone." He offered her his arm and smiled when she took his, "Let's go to the beach."

Regan nodded with a small smile and walked beside him quietly ignoring the looks the twins gave when they left the ship. She couldn't help but blush when she thought back to the beach. She had never let anyone this close to her, all the boys back in her village had been scared of her. She looked up at Ace when she was sure he wouldn't see and stared at him. "Why are you nice to me? I tried to kill you, twice in the past two days."

Ace just shrugged, "I don't know. I just can't help it." He stepped down into the beach and helped her down beside him. "So want to tell me what happened earlier?"

Regan bite her lip and then nodded, "It's a long story though…"

"Just tell me."

"Well as you know Whitebeard is my father, my mother was a normal woman. She hid her relationship with my father and who my father was for years, but when it got out…"

"The marines went after you."

Regan nodded and bit her lip, "I had only found out Whitebeard was my father when I was 13, of course many of the villagers suspected before that. It didn't help that I had devil fruit powers since an early age. When I got upset it would start to rain or storm so the kids learned to leave me alone at an early age. Well when the marines finally heard about us they came after us. I hadn't known about it and I came home to find my mother packing my things. She told me the marines had come into town and were looking for us. She told me she had arranged for us to meet with my father through a pirate crew. Next thing I know the marines were breaking down our door telling us to surrender. Mom told me to run and then they shot her." Regan stopped and felt the tears fall down her cheeks, "She hadn't done anything wrong, and she had never hurt anyone! But they killed her! They killed her, because of a man she had loved. I lost it. I remember falling to my knees and seeing a girl knock the marines away from me. The next thing I remembered was waking up to see Chesha. She told me she had heard of the marines attack and had come to help us."

"Why was Chesha going to help you and your mother? She doesn't seem to be the lending a hand kind of pirate."

Regan gave a small smile, "She is though. However, she felt a special duty towards us. As you have probably heard, Chesha and Whitebeard have a history. Whitebeard helped her years ago and ever since she has felt a debt to him. So when my mother told her about our situation and relation to Whitebeard she took it s her duty to protect us."

"So what happened to the marines?"

Regan shrugged, "I don't remember, but Chesha said I lost it and a large storm came through and killed them all. She said I manipulated the water and channeled the storm killing them and when it continued to get worst she decided she had to knock me out. After that the storm stopped."

"Is that why the marines call you Typhoon Regan?"

"Yep, I never wanted to be a pirate, but I like it now. I like being part of a family, everyone has become like a sister to me. I guess I shouldn't judge my father for treating his own crew like family."

Ace looked down, "Ya, I guess it isn't so bad being on the crew. I haven't really had a normal family life either you know."

Regan looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

Ace nodded, "My mother died giving birth to me. She had carried me too long, trying to hide me from the World Government."

"Why were they looking for you?"

Ace gave her a small smile, "I told you I could relate to you. My father was also a well-known pirate. My mother's name was Portgas D. Rouge. My real name isn't Portgas D. Ace. It's Gol D. Ace, I'm the son of Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King." Regan gasped and Ace grabbed onto her hand, "There are very few people who understand what it is like to be born the child of a wanted man. That is why when I found out about you I couldn't help, but feel a connection."

Regan blushed as she looked up at him, her heart skipping a beat, and his hand traveled to her cheek, "Do you still feel a connection?"

Ace looked down into her purple eyes and brushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen to her cheek, "Do you?" he murmured as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. "No one else can understand the pain of being born unwanted to the world like we can." He said as he looked down at her, her body still in her arms, "However, I want to find a reason to live. I want to find my purpose. What about you?"

Regan looked up and felt as her heart skipped another beat, "I want to, too. I want to have a purpose for life. I'm sick of feeling unwanted. I want to know why I was born if it meant my parents couldn't be together, or that my mother couldn't die of old age. Why do I exist?" She said as she looked down hating the feelings that were coming forward.

Ace tightened his grip around her waist, "Maybe we were born to find and comfort one another?"

Regan looked up as his mouth came over hers again, this time she returned it with as much feeling as she could put into it. When they pulled away she looked up at him and blushed, "I have never kissed anyone before."

Ace grinned and kissed her nose, "You'll get better."


	10. Chapter 10

Regan looked up at her father who looked at her then Ace, then back at her, "Did we make you wait long?"

Whitebeard shot her a look then looked at the two, "So you two talk all of your problems out?" He bent down and drew them into his arms, "I'm sorry to both of you being unable to make your own paths because of us old pirates. However both of you are my children, blood or no blood. I want you to be happy and to find your own way to live."

Regan returned his hug much to Whitebeard's surprise, "Thank you daddy." She began to try to leave his large embrace only to find it impossible to her embarrassment, "Father, please let go!"

Whitebeard chuckled and let them go, his eyes filled with unshed tears, "That's the first time you have called me anything, but father." Then he turned to Ace, "I know your father would feel the same way if he were alive. So become one of my sons. I'll make you find your own path in this cruel world."

Ace bit his lip and nodded, he finally understood Marco now. He understood why everybody saw Whitebeard as a father figure. However, now that he accepted Whitebeard as his 'father' and captain, he needed to explain his intentions about the man's daughter. "I would be honored to be one of your sons, however, I feel I must tell you I intend to court your daughter."

Regan gasped and looked at him, "Are you serious, but I thought…"

Whitebeard chuckled and pushed the two together, "I think you two are a perfect fit, I see no problem in your relationship." He paused when he heard a snicker and sighed, "Well I'm going to return to my ship, Ace come back soon. You are dating my daughter after all so you will behave."

"Got it pops."

Regan watched as Whitebeard left then turned to Ace, "You seriously want to court me?"

Ace touched her cheek gently and nodded, "Of course we have a connection." He bent down to kiss her when he heard someone snicker. He pulled back and looked up to see Arianna. "What do you want."

Arianna just smirked and walked out into the open part of the deck, "Be thankful Chesha ordered everyone else off the ship so you guys could talk to Whitebeard in private."

Regan glared at her, "Then why are you still here?"

"I volunteered to guard the ship, of course." Arianna smirked then turned to Ace, "You can still try it with me of course, I know Regan can be a bit of a bore."

Ace placed a hand on Regan's shoulder and returned a smirk, "It's okay I prefer that to a siren."

Arianna shrugged and then walked off after casting back a wink. Regan glared till the girl retreated and then sighed, "I don't see why you liked her."

Ace picked up her chin and forced her to look at him, "Who ever said I did."

"Then why were you always with her?"

"I had to find out more about my target." He said with a smirk when he bent down to kiss her only to feel nothing. When he opened his eyes he saw Regan with the twins Mina standing beside him with her arms crossed. "Hello…"

Mina raised an eyebrow and looked down on him, "Isn't it a bit late?"

Ace sighed and nodded realizing the Devil's Kiss crew was returning, which meant his time with Regan was over, "Yes, I'm leaving. Night Regan, I'll pick you up tomorrow! Dress comfortable."

Regan nodded and then sighed when he left only to hear chuckling beside her, "Oh sister, I do believe we are the best matchmakers!"

Ivy smirked and nodded, "Oh I do agree, who would have thought it would be so easy to push those two together?"

Regan glared at the two, "Is that why you started the fight with him?"

"Guilty!" The two girls said as they laughed and ran off, running around the tall swordswoman who was approaching.

"What?"

Rosaleen just gave her a smile and leaned up against her, "I wasn't going to say anything. Just congratulations. I understand how hard life can be, being the daughter of a pirate. However, unlike yours, my father was pardoned."

Regan looked at Rosaleen and then sighed, "I always forget who your father is. You know he gave it up for you. I think that's why I was always mad at my father for keeping it. I wasn't enough of a reason for him to stop being a pirate."

Rosaleen nodded silently and then looked out over the ocean, "I wish their was a place where pirate's children could grow up in a safe place, unaffected by their parent's choices."

Regan nodded then gripped Rosaleen's arms, "That's it! That's what I want to do with my life! You are a genius! I'm going to build a safe haven for pirate children! I'll find a place where no one can travel to and make that our sanctuary from the World Government, and other pirates."

Rosaleen grinned and nodded, "I'll help you with your dream in anyway possible." Rosaleen couldn't help but hug the girl, "You are slowly becoming yourself, I won't let anyone get in your way."

Regan hugged her back, "Thank you, Rosaleen." She pulled back then and then gasped, "I have a date tomorrow and I don't know what to wear!"

Aymi came up then and grabbed her arm; "I can help you with that."

An hour later, Regan had her outfit laid out; a purple v-neck and a short black skirt and knee high black boots. "I don't know, that's a lot of skin."

Aymi just waved it away, "Trust me, you will be able to do whatever you want in that. Besides, you are going on a date with a pirate, don't want anyone thinking he's kidnapping you and interrupting your date do you?"

"No…"

"Then it's settled, it's perfect."

Chesha walked in then and tossed a black jacket, purple tank top, and black bandana on the bed, "Wear that, and then you will look like a pirate."

Aymi grinned and nodded, "Of course that is perfect, I have some hoop earrings that would make the look perfect!"

Regan looked at her captain in shock, "Since when do you help anyone get dressed for a date, let alone a date with a former enemy?"

Chesha looked at her and gave a rare smile, "When it's for one of my precious friends that needs help breaking out of their shell. I want you to be happy and if it's with this Ace, then so be it." Aymi went to give her sister a hug only to be blocked, the emotion off her face once again, "Well goodnight, and make sure to get a good night's rest."

Regan sighed and watched as Aymi left before looking at the outfit and lay down. She couldn't believe how fast her emotions had changed, she hadn't wanted to become friendly with pirates, let alone fall in love with one. She couldn't deny it; she had somehow fallen in love with a pirate in only a couple of days. She couldn't help but think back to the whirlwind romance her mother and father had. Her mother would always tell her that story. She looked up and clutched her pillow to herself. She may only be 17, but she was a pirate now. She wasn't a normal 17-year-old girl who could worry about being proper. She would only hurt people. It was time to truly be a pirate, and the first thing she would take would be Ace's heart. After all it was only fair since he had stolen hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Ace woke up and quickly got dressed. He wore his standard shorts, boots, and hat; however, he decided to not wear his shirt. Instead, he chose to show off the new tattoo that adorned his back. When he left the room he found Marco waiting for him, "Maro."

"Going on a date? Please tell me it's not with the little man-slayer."

Ace chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm meeting up with Regan. I'm surprised Whitebeard didn't tell you."

Marco paused and thought, "No, but that does make since, he seemed a little off last night. Must be hard knowing your daughter is grown up and dating a notorious pirate."

Ace smirked and gave the guy a fist bump, "Thanks again for keeping on me about joining the crew, I wouldn't have been able to see it if it wasn't for you. Now for the first time I have a family."

Marco just clapped him on the back and gave an embarrassed smile, "It was nothing now go before you make the lady mad."

Ace grinned, "Ya see you later, Marco!" He went off and headed towards the Devil's Kiss. When he arrived he saw Typhoon Regan in all of her glory. Her long hair was down with a black bandana over it and then she had low cut purple shirt with a short black jacket over top of it. He looked down and saw the short skirt and the high boots that made her long legs seem so much longer. When she turned and saw him she gave him a small cute smile. "Regan…I…wow…"

Regan giggled shyly and looked down, "I guess that means the new look is okay."

"New look?"

Regan nodded and looked up at him, "I am a pirate. Not to mention I'm dating a pirate, my father's a pirate. I thought about it a lot and I was only hurting everyone clinging to the past. My mom would want me to be me, not the perfect daughter."

"So no more glasses?"

Regan chuckled and shook her head, "I still need them once in a while, I need to see things at a distance and without my glasses it's top blurry. So don't go running off on me or I'll be lost."

Ace grinned and offered his hand, "Well let's get started on our date."

Regan grinned and placed her hand in his and followed him through the small town, "So where are we going?"

Ace grinned and stopped in front of a restaurant, "Just wait here, I'll be right back."

Regan nodded and leaned against the building when she noticed a few men coming towards her. When they stopped in front of her she stood straight up and put her hands on her hips, "Can I help you?"

One of the men grinned showing off his lack of teeth, "Well I think you can. See we were looking for someone to keep us company through the night and we think you are just the person we were looking for."

Regan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest, "Oh really now. Who do you think I am?"

Another man smirked and looked her over, "No anyone the government takes care of or else you wouldn't be here and dressed like that I think you want the attention, a girl like you shouldn't dress like a pirate, men might think you are one."

The third man went up to touch her only to freeze when a man cleared his voice from behind them, "Typhoon Regan, 15 million beli bounty. She also happens to be my date."

The man turned around and froze, "Fire Fist Ace?"

The first man stepped forward and held up his hands, "I'm sorry I didn't realize she was with you, our mistake."

Regan rolled her eyes and walked past them pressing on a spot on their body and they collapsed unconscious as she walked forward. "So what did you get?"

Ace grinned and pulled her along, "It's a secret." He let go of her when they reached a small clump of trees next to the beach, "I thought we could have a picnic." He laid down a blanket then set a basket of food and drinks down, "Care to join me?"

Regan grinned and sat down next to him. She helped herself to a bite when Ace leaned over and ate it, "Hey! I thought that was for me."

Ace grinned and put an arm around her and brought her closer to him, "I'm sorry how about I make it up to you." He grabbed a strawberry and put it in his mouth before leaning over and kissing her slipping it into hers. "There now we are even."

Regan gasped but ate the strawberry, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"We can do it again, if you'd like." He said as he gave her a wink. He smirked when he saw a blush forming, "You look nice all relaxed. You used to hide yourself…although, you can go back to that when you are away from me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want anyone seeing this side of you."

Regan felt her heart beat skip, "Well I guess I can do that as long as you stop going on date with other women."

Ace grinned and kissed her, "Deal after all you are the reason I feel that I have a purpose in life."

Regan smiled and then gasped, "That's right I figured out what I want to do with my life!"

Ace looked at her and frowned, "I'm not enough?"

Regan gave him a look and relaxed when he smirked, "I want to help children like us. Make a safe hold for pirate families to stay. Think about how much nicer our lives would have been if we had been protected as children."

"Not all pirates are nice like the ones we know."

"That's why I'd stay and protect them, besides Rosaleen is on board and that means we have a warlord on our side."

Ace looked down at her and smiled, "I well help too, not only for me but my brother Luffy. He's father is Monkey D. Dragon. He also knows how hard it can be."

Regan kissed his cheek and smiled, "But I'm sure he grew up just fine with an older brother like you."

Ace grinned and kissed her then, "Thanks Regan, if you do make this place, I wouldn't mind having children someday."

Regan looked at him and smiled, "Would they take Portgas or Gol for their name?"

Ace smirked and pulled her close to him, "If they are yours I'll give the name Gol, after all they would already be after a child born from two famous pirates with two of the strongest pirates ever as grandfathers. I think the name Gol would be perfect to make the world squirm."

Regan grinned happily and leaned back into him, "It would be a good lesson to them. Teach them to leave us alone."

Ace kissed her head as he looked down at her, "I'm glad I found you."

Regan pulled away then turned and straddled his legs and grabbed his face and kissed him. When she pulled away she gave a smirk, "I am too."

Ace laughed and pulled her into her arms and laid back pulling her with him, "Oh I love you, I don't know how it is possible to happen so fast, but it is."

Regan gave a small laugh and rolled onto his chest and looked into his eyes, "That's easy, you stole my heart and being a pirate myself, I stole yours."


	12. Chapter 12

Regan sighed, a month had past since her first date with Ace and now it was time they would have to part. She pulled up her boots and brushed her straight hair out. She looked in the mirror and saw Aymi standing in her room, "Aymi what are you doing here?"

"Checking to see if you are okay, you won't be able to see Ace for awhile."

Regan nodded stiffly and gave a strong smile, "I know but when we do meet up we will catch up."

Aymi smiled and hugged her, "Have an amazing date."

Regan returned the hug and nodded, "I will." She left the ship when Mina walked up surprisingly giggly. In her hand was a baby duck and a note. "Are you okay?"

Mina looked at her and nodded to her sternly then handed her the note, "Someone handed me that for you." The small duckling moved and Mina looked down and snuggled it, "Your so cute! Let's go take a bath!"

Regan sighed as she watched the tall powerful woman walk away who was acting like a small child in a candy store. She looked down at the note she had and smiled; it was from Ace. "Meet me in Pirate's Tavern at noon. Love Ace." Regan looked at the time and realized it was almost that time so she left the ship and headed to the Pirate's Tavern, a local bar that served pirates. She entered the building and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand. She looked around, not seeing Ace. The pirates present were quiet, too quiet. That's when she felt a blow to the back of her head.

Meanwhile…

Ace looked up at the sky, Regan was late, very late. He sighed and looked up the beach. She was never this late, heck she was never late. Ace had a bad feeling so he headed to his ship and Whitebeard. He saw Marco first, "Hey has Regan stopped by here?"

Marco shook his head and then pulled out a letter, "However, someone delivered this to you."

Ace looked down at it and saw the letter from Regan, "Meet me at the Pirate's Tavern at two. Love Regan." He looked at Marco and sighed, "I thought something had happened, still it's weird she didn't let me know about this right away."

Marco looked at him and then the letter, "Do you think it's a trap?"

Ace shook his head and began to walk off, "No it's fine; we just missed each other. If I don't show up tonight then send the search party out." He joked as he walked off the ship and headed to the tavern. He entered and looked around and saw her sitting at a table, her long purple hair flowing down the back of the table. He felt a sigh of relief, but as he got closer he couldn't shake a feeling of something bad had happened. He walked quicker and placed a hand on her shoulder when she turned, gagged and tears falling down her face. That was when he felt the blow to his head, "Regan…"

Regan tried to scream through the gag and tried to free her hands from the sea stone handcuffs keeping her in the chair. She watched as he slid down her lap to the floor, handcuffed with sea stone. She glared at her captor. She saw them drag Ace away and then she felt another blow to her head. She fell forward slowly as everything went black around her. Her last thought was of Ace.

_Later…_

Chesha paced on deck of her ship waiting. It wasn't like Regan to be out so late. "If that flame brat hurt her, I swear…"

"He wouldn't hurt her, and you know it." Arianna said with a sigh as she looked up.

Rosaleen headed off the boat, "Let's see if Whitebeard knows anything."

Chesha nodded and stood up, "Arianna you stay here and guard the ship. Rosaleen let's go."

Rosaleen looked down at her short captain and bit her lip, Chesha was nervous. She had bitten her lip hard, leaving a faint cut on her lip. "Chesha do you think she's in trouble?"

Chesha nodded slightly and kept walking, "I'm hoping it's Ace's fault, but if it's not it is probably much worse than we initially thought." She continued her quick stride to Whitebeard's ship and boarded, much to the guard's dislike.

"Hey you aren't allowed to come up here." He said as he blocked the path of the small woman in front of him. When he noticed she didn't even reach his shoulder he let his guard down, "You should go home little girl, this isn't a place for you to play."

Chesha grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air, his feet just out of reach of the ground, "Little girl? I think not." She tossed him aside like a used handkerchief and knocked the men away from her with a flick of her hand till she reached Whitebeard. "Old man, where is Regan?"

Whitebeard looked down at her and the bad feeling he had had all day grew, "She isn't back yet either?"

Rosaleen sighed, "So she's out with Ace still…"

Marco looked up nervously, it had been dark for a bit now, "He should've been back by now, he said he would be back before dark…"

Whitebeard looked at him, "When did he say that?"

"A little before two, he got a note from Regan to meet him at the Pirate's Tavern." Marco explained as he thought back to his earlier conversation.

Chesha narrowed her eyes, "Pirate's Tavern? Regan said they were meeting at the beach at one."

Marco looked at her surprised, "She never showed up though, he came back and there was a note from her telling him to meet her at the Tavern."

Rosaleen touched her swords to try and relax herself; "Regan left the ship earlier than she should of if they were meeting at one."

Chesha turned around and began to leave the ship, "Maybe we can find her there."

Whitebeard stood up and followed the girl, "I will go too. After all Regan and Ace are my children."

Chesha nodded and ran to the Pirate's Tavern to see it empty. She walked in carefully and saw the place in shambles, "I know the pirates can be rough, but this is worse than usual."

Whitebeard looked around, "I don't see any signs of fire or water damage…so Ace and Regan weren't responsible."

Rosaleen bent down and picked up a pair of broken glasses, "These are Regans." She handed them to her captain who grew eerily silent. "I think she was ambushed." She glared at Marco and Whitebeard, "Ace must have attacked her!"

Marco glared at her, "You heard the captain, no fire or water damage. They didn't fight each other."

Whitebeard looked around and saw something in the corner, "Marines." He spit as he picked up a blue scarf they wore around their necks. "The Marines must have sent the not to Ace."

"Then how did Regan end up here?" Rosaleen wondered aoud.

Chesha stood up and walked towards her ship knocking down the door with a flick of her wrist, "Let's go see if Regan had a note."

Before they made it to the ship Arianna was dragging a much taller Mina towards them. Arianna pulled her forward and held a small duck in one hand, "Someone gave her a note that told Regan to go to the Pirate's Tavern at noon. To distract her they gave her a duckling. I think Marines took Regan. Not many of our enemies know about Mina's little issue."

Mina pulled back and dropped to her knees, "I'm so sorry captain, they took advantage of my weakness it will never happen again."

Chesha rose an eyebrow and took the duckling and placed it in front of Mina and watched as it began to waddle away. Mina saw it and then gave a goofy smile and began to follow it. Chesha clenched her jaw and walked towards the ship, after pushing Mina over. "Useless, we need to set sail now. The marines have her, and we need to get her back."

Whitebeard nodded and moved around Marco who was helping Mina up, "I'm going too." When Chesha nodded her agreement he grinned, "Those poor stupid Marine's they just pushed two of the strongest crews together."

Rosaleen grinned, "This is going to be fun!"

Chesha nodded and cracked her knuckles, "Time to teach the government a lesson."


	13. Chapter 13

Ace woke up and felt his head pound. He tried to put his hand on his head when he felt them tighten up. They were chained above his head. Ace quickly looked up and then remembered Regan. He quickly looked around and saw her on the opposite wall of the cell, still unconscious. He frowned when he saw the red mark on her cheek. She looked so weak chained against the wall. Her head hung down her long hair hiding the other side of her face. "Regan…" He bit his lip as he made sure she was still okay. She still had her bandana and earring is, but the black jacket she wore was gone and the top of the low cut purple shirt was cut on the top. He felt a growl rise from him when he saw small scratches where the cut was. Someone had touched her. He looked down and saw her short black skirt was also ripped and she was missing her boots. He saw a Marine walk by and look Regan over which made his rage increase. He kicked the cell bars, scaring the marine away.

Regan gasped when she heard bars were hit. She felt the pain over her body and then looked up to see Ace, "No they got you too." Regan looked down and felt the tears well up, "It's all my fault, and if I had used my head and had been able to escape we wouldn't be in this mess. I knew there was something wrong."

Ace shook his head, "No Regan, this is not your fault. This is the Marine's fault. They found out about us and used our weaknesses. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Well isn't this sweet." A cruel voice mocked from the other side of the bars. "Welcome to my ship, I'm Captain Jabor and you two are my prisoners." He gave a cruel smirk and looked the two over, "So it is true. Two of the damned pirates have fallen in love; how unbelievably disgusting." He looked over Regan then and pushed back a strand of his straggly red hair and licked his lips, "Although for being Whitebeards daughter, your not that bad looking."

Ace kicked the bars again and glared at him, "Don't you dare look at her, you pig."

Captain Jabor laughed at his efforts, "Come now what's wrong Ace? You have the blood of the King of the Pirates, you didn't think you could live a happy life did you? Your unwanted in this world and you will only cause pain for those you care about."

"Don't listen to him Ace!" Regan said as she saw Ace's shock, "I need you. If it wasn't for you I would still be miserable! You helped me become myself!"

Jabor laughed at her attempts to help Ace, "This really is amusing. I'm so glad I decided to pay for all this expensive Seastone. I'm going to get a lovely promotion thanks to you two."

Regan glared at him, "You're a monster!"

Jabor laughed even harder and whipped away tears of laughter, "Oh that is precious!" He sobered up and entered the cell and walked up to her and smirked as he saw her try to move away. When he was in front of her he grabbed her chin tightly and forced her to look at him, "I'm a monster? As I recall you are the monster? Isn't that why all the other children didn't play with you? Why your mother tried to hide you? Why your daddy abandoned you?" A small smirk slipped in place when he saw her trying to hide her emotions, but her eyes gave it all away as they filled with unshed tears, "You took the one person who cared about you and helped deliver him into his enemies hands." He let go of her chin and saw her look away trying to hold back the tears. "Ah, I'm sorry girl." He said in the fakest sympathetic voice he could make and began to stroke her head gently playing with the soft silky strands of her hair. He smirked as he yanked it causing her to cry out in pain, "So you can feel pain, guess monsters still feel pain." He let go of her hair and stood up, "Good."

Ace tried to get to Regan but the seastone handcuffs wouldn't let him, "Stay away from her! I will kill you for touching her!"

Jabor just laughed then yanked on the chains holding her hands above her head, "Oh really?" He looked down at the slim girl who was glaring at him, "What's wrong pretty? You know I can get you out of this little cell, care to share my room?"

Regan stiffened as he drew nearer to kiss her, so she did what Chesha always did; she head butted him. She groaned from the pain but held a satisfied smirk when she saw Jabor grab his head in pain, "I think I'll stay here, away from rats like you."

Ace tried to break the chains as he watched Jabor strike Regan to the ground as he left the cell, "You bastard! I told you not to touch her!"

Jabor smirked at him, "You are on my ship now." He looked back at Regan and licked his lips, "Don't worry pretty, I'll tame you."

Regan kicked at the bars, "In your dreams, you rat." She watched as the man left and then sighed, "We are in trouble…"

Ace snorted and then gave her a smirk himself, "I'm sure that old man and little girl are out searching for us. Besides, I can't wait to get out of here and get some revenge."

Regan gave a smile then, "Of yes, sweet revenge."


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn it! She's not here either!"

Whitebeard caught the mast before it fell into when of their ships and looked down at the slim pirate captain. "You need to watch your strength, or you'll get us stranded."

Chesha glared at him and then released her grip on the marine's ship mast. Her hold had split it in half. "I'm tired of this I just want to know where she is."

Whitebeard sighed and sat down on the beaten marine ship, "I know I want to find them too, it's been a month."

Marco sat down after throwing the last remaining marine into the ocean, "None of them know anything."

"Maybe we are going about this the wrong way." Aymi said as she skirted her way around the dead bodies, "Using brut force isn't working. You end up killing the officers before they can say anything."

Chesha nodded understanding her sisters logic, however, how could they get a marine to tell them. "So if we can't use brute strength what can we do?"

Aymi gave a cruel smirk then, "Oh my dear sister, if you can't beat them with strength you just need a little deception."

Chesha felt a shiver run up her back, something told her beating it out of people would be easier. Whitebeard chuckled as if catching on to her plan and looked at the female captain, "Yes I believe a little deception is just what we need."

Marco looked at Arianna who was standing beside him with a smirk, "What is going on?"

Arianna glanced at him and then back at her captain, "We are going to make the terrifying Chesha an adorable little girl."

Rosaleen gave her captain a sympathetic glance as she was being lead away, "I feel sorry for her, being under Aymi's spells."

Marco looked at them in confusion when he saw the rest of the marine fleet coming towards the. "Well the marine's are coming so you might want to speed it up."

Arianna just chuckled, "Well let's get ready to take care of the weak ships. Chesha and Aymi will go to their main ship."

Rose sighed as she bandaged up a member of Whitebeards crew, "Guess I should join the fray this time."

Ivy smirked as she snapped her whip, "Time to party." She looked around and saw Mina sitting on the edge of the ship, "Hey Mina! Are you ready?"

Mina raised an eyebrow and looked away with a hmph. Rose shrugged and turned back to the injured man she was treating, "Mina is still upset that she was tricked."

Aymi reappeared on deck then with her sister. "Alright! Let's set the plan."

Marco looked at the female pirate who was dressed in a fluffy pink dress with her hair done up in pigtails. He couldn't help but laugh, even when she leveled her deadly glare at him, "I'm sorry, but you just look so unthreatening!" He soon found himself in the air the small girl holding him like a stuffed animal, "I'm sorry, you are still terrifying."

Aymi sighed, "This is why I'm here. Now Whitebeard you and your fleet take those five, we will get the rest."

Whitebeard looked at them, "I feel you are underestimating me."

"No, but you need to understand we are also strong. This is just us proving our power." Rosaleen said calmly.

Arianna smirked and cracked her knuckles, "Well then let's go. Our ship is anchored, so we need to do this fast."

Rosaleen cut the mast and let it fall towards one of the incoming marine ships, "Let's go!"

Ivy and Rose jumped ships till they got their target, "Alright Mr. Marines, time to meet your end!"

"It's the Devil Twins!" One of the marines shouted as they began to fire at them.

Rose chuckled as she held her mighty shield up, "You can't beat us!"

Ivy chuckled and leapt over her sister whipping the men's weapons away. "We are strong enough to take a few marines." She said as she brought her whip down over the helm, snapping it in half. They soon had the men crawling away and Ivy tightened her spiked whip and licked some of the blood off, "So who wants to talk?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes seeming to glow evily.

Rose swung her shield over her shoulder and smirked when a man lifted his gun to shoot her twin sister, "Now now…" She threw the large shield crushing him with it as it spun back to her like a boomerang, "Now who wants to start?"

Mina watched as Ivy and Rose took control of their ship. She sighed as she sat on the deck of her marine ship. "Seems like I should hurry this up."

The marines trembled as they saw the powerful woman relaxing, "It's Sledgehammer Mina…"

Mina heard their whispers and rolled her eyes, "What a bother." She took her hammer from her back, "Now then, who is ready to die?" When one marine raised his weapon she narrowed her eyes and slammed her hammer down, crushing the marine ship into thousands of pieces.

Arianna heard the explosion and turned to see Mina sitting on a piece of the wrekage, "You idiot! You were supposed to try and find out information first!" She saw Mina shrug and threw a small stone at her before turning her attention to the marines in front of her. "Hello boys." She said with a seductive smile as she sashayed through them. Once she was in the middle she began to unbutton her white shirt, knowing the men were in her trance. Once it was all unbuttoned she slowly lowered it down revealing her tanned shoulders, "Oh my don't look!" She gasped in fake innocence. She let her smirk grow as they all turned around quickly as she reached to her sides and pulled out her two pistols, "Now now boys, time to talk to mommy."

Rosaleen almost dropped one of her swords when she saw her crewmates wanton behavior, "You slut! You aren't covering anything!"

Arianna winked at her teammate as the marines couldn't stare at anything but barely concealed breasts. Her shirt just barely covered them, as it hung straight down showing her entire cleavage and stomach. "Don't worry about me you Amazon, I got this ship taken care of."

Rosaleen rolled her eyes as she saw a marine approach her. She easily dodged him and knocked his sword away with ease, "Now will you behave, or will you fight?" When another attacked her she sighed and kicked him with ease, "So be it." She said as she effortlessly swung her two swords down, cutting an X into the ship. When the men paused to see the damaged the ship broke apart, cleanly cut. "Well not as nice as fathers, but it will do." She said as she jumped over to the ship with Arianna, who had all of her marines tied up.

Chesha grabbed her sister and put her on her back, "They have their ships covered, and it's our turn." She ran towards the head ship and quickly hid on board. "Now Aymi!"

Aymi smirked and quickly played a small song on a small whistle she had around her neck, "Done." As soon as she said she was done she felt rough hands grab her, "Let me go!"

"Captain! We've captured the captain and her sister!"

The marine captain turned as the two slim girls were brought before him, "Well now that was easier than I thought." He looked at the white haired girl and walked up to her, "I thought she was strong…"

Chesha watched as the marine approached her and immediately broke down crying, "No! Save me! Daddy! Please don't let them take me away!"

Aymi quickly joined in, "No let us go! Please don't hurt us!"

The captain smirked, "Seems like Whitebeard is actually the pirate we want, you were just some weak little girls who entertained him." He grabbed Chesha's chin and lifted it up and smirked at the tears, "Poor girl, but you are going to be locked away now."

Chesha cried louder than, "No I don't want to be locked away!"

The captain laughed cruely, "Don't worry we are just going to go to the marine base by here and then you can get a pretty rope necklace around your thin little neck with your little friend we caught earlier." Aymi laughed then capturing the captain's attention, "What's so funny? Finally lost it? I will make sure you hang beside that little storm maker."

Aymi just laughed harder, "Oh really? You just gave us everything we needed to know." She gave a high shrill whistle and stuck her tongue out, "Nice knowing you."

The captain watched in horror as the crying albino girl stopped mid-wail and then glared. "So Regan is in that marine base is she?" She stood up even as three marines tried to hold her down. She looked to her sides and saw them then shrugged, throwing them off of her, "Weak." She gave a cruel smirk and grabbed the captain, "Thank you for the information, Captain. However, you are no longer of any use to me." With that, she pulled him behind her then threw him over a hundred feet past the rest of his fleet. She then heard a soft song being sung and turned to see the rest of the marines untying her sister and fixing her appearance. When they were done they jumped off the ship. "You are terrifying."

Aymi gave a soft smile that gave the air of innocence, "I didn't like how they treated me before."

Chesha only blinked at the statement and grabbed her heading back to the first marine ship they had defeated. She saw everyone back unscathed, "Alright everyone alright?"

Whitebeard nodded, impressed by the small pirate crew. He had been underestimating them, they were fearsome, "Did anyone find out where we need to go?"

Chesha nodded betraying no emotion, "They are at the marine base close to here; they thought the closest place would be best, since they aren't planning to wait any time to execute them. We need to hurry, but luckily it shouldn't be hard to say hello."

Whitebeard nodded and then put his fist in, "Let's go teach them a lesson…"

Arianna put her fist in then, "to never mess with a pirate…"

The twins put there hands in then, "a friend…"

Marco put his hand in then, "Or family…"

Rosaleen added her's in, "Unless they wish to suffer…"

Aymi put her hand in and grinned evilly, "A woman's wrath."

Chesha put her hand in and looked at the pirates around them, "Alright let's go save the two hotheads and while we are at that, remind the world of our power."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This chapter has lemon! Please do not read if you are not okay with it! **

Regan felt a warm hand brushing her hair out of her face. "Ace…" She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes then down to his swollen cheek. She tried to sit up but her body refused to move from the cold floor of the cell. "Are you okay?"

Ace nodded softly ignoring the protest of his muscles as he gently pulled her into his body. The sun was coming into the small cell they shared. Jabor found it entertaining to torture one in front of the other so he hadn't separated them. However, the night before they had dragged Regan away and then returned her unconscious. He had been worried she wouldn't wake back up when the sun continued to rise but he felt little relief. If she was awake, she would continue to be hurt. "I'm sorry I'm not stronger." He whispered into her hair as he tightened his embrace causing her to wince. He relaxed his grip and rubbed away the pain he caused, "I'm sorry…"

Regan forced her body to move and touched his cheek, "It's okay. If it wasn't for you I would be dead now." He was the only reason she hadn't killed herself. She would not abandon him, and he would not abandon her. The past five weeks had been painful and they had been at the marine base for two weeks now. Their time together was drawing near as the day of their execution drew closer and closer. "Do you think we are going to go to heaven, or do you think we will be persecuted there too?"

Ace held her, "It doesn't matter I will follow you wherever you go, heaven or hell." He heard footsteps approaching their cell and quickly put himself in front of her, blocking her naked body from anyone who may see. He saw a marine step in front of the cell and glared at him, "What are you looking at?" He looked the new marine over and realized he was a captain.

"So you are Fire-Fist Ace and Typhoon Regan. I'm Captain James. I would like to apologize for your previous treatment." The marine said as he saw the female pirate's beaten body. "Captain Jabor was out of line with your punishment. To make amends before your execution we have decided to allow you your last night together in a small room, you can have anything to eat or drink. The following morning you will be lead away to the execution platform where you will both be executed."

Ace looked at Regan than the man, "You will make sure we are executed at the same time."

Regan nodded and put a hand onto his shoulder, "We don't want to see each other die. It would be best if we were to die at the same time."

The marine nodded and felt a chill go down his spine. "I will agree to your terms, please place your hands into the sea stone shackles. " He watched as they handcuffed their hands as their ankles were freed. The two stood up and then he remembered the girl had no clothes. He took off his marine jacket and placed it around her. "Follow me."

Regan followed him with Ace beside her. When they arrived in their room they were released from the sea stone and then left alone. "We don't have much longer do we?"

Ace brought her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "No, my love, we do not."

Regan put her arms around him and kissed him discarding the marine jacket she had around her, "I love you, Ace."

Ace kissed her then dropped to a knee, "Regan will you marry me tonight?"

Regan gave a soft smile and brushed away a single tear that fell, "Of course." She said as she kissed him.

Ace picked her up and carried her to the bed when someone knocked on the door, "Yes?"

"What would you like for your dinner?" A marine asked from the other side of the door.

Ace sighed and rolled off Regan leaving her in the bed alone. She waited as he told them what they wanted and looked around the bare room. The only nice thing about it was the rugs at their feet and the bed she was in. When Ace returned to her she gave him a soft smile. "So what's for dinner?"

Ace grinned and rolled on top of her and kissed her neck, "You."

Regan gasped as he continued to kiss her. His mouth traveled lower and to her breasts where they played for a bit then continued farther down, "Ace." She moaned out as he teased her with his tongue.

Ace grinned and then came back to her, "What's wrong, love?" He kissed her lips and then pulled her into her arms, "Regan be mine."

Regan kissed him, "I already am."

Ace engulfed her then kissing her, stroking her, loving her. He brought them to the stars and back before their dinner arrived. When it arrived they ate like it was just any other night. However, once the food was gone Ace picked up Regan and took her back to the bed. "I love you Regan."

Regan kissed him and when they ended their kiss they were both breathless, "I love you too Ace. That's why I want to be yours tonight in every way."

Ace nodded seriously then brushed a strand of her hair away then slowly leaned in and kissed her lips, then neck, and kept moving down till she moaned again. He kept on touching and kissing her, "Regan…" His moaned caressed her stomach as she had began to touch him. Soon he found himself between her legs slowly easing himself into her. When her face tightened in pain as he touched her maidenhood he bent down and kissed her easing her mind off of the pain as he broke through. "I'm sorry love, does it hurt much?"

Regan shook her head, "Not that much, please just don't move for a bit."

Ace clenched his jaw and nodded making sure not to hurt his partner. When she began to relax he moved and then slowly began to make love to her. He followed her to climax and fell on top of her, keeping his weight off of her with his elbows. When he finally regain his breath he rolled to the side taking her with him. "I love you, Regan."

Regan blushed and kissed him, "I love you too Ace." She felt a little pain remaining, but this was her last night. "Ace let's make love till the morning."

Ace looked at her with a cocky smirk, "Well I'm not about to disappoint." He covered her and then they began to make love again, and continued the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Ace looked down at Regan and woke her up. Soon they would be lead to the execution platform. "Regan, love…it's time to wake up."

Regan groaned and curled into him, "five more minutes."

"Sorry, the marines will be here soon."

Regan sighed and sat up, "Well at least I had last night with you."

Ace nodded and pulled her into his arms, "Yes, I can die happy. I found what I truly wanted in all the world." He heard the doors being open and stood up, "Morning sirs."

Regan smirked as she saw the disdain on the marine's faces. She felt the handcuffs around her wrists and then began to be led away. She kept her eyes on Ace following him. She would not let anyone take him from her sight, if she was to die, she would be looking at him. They got to the execution platform and she climbed up without assistance and sat down next to Ace, "Well let's get this over with."

Ace smirked at her as the marines muttered complaints "Are you that ready to die?"

Regan shrugged, "No use dragging it out." She listened as the captain of the marines began telling the others of who they were and why they were present. Regan quickly ignored him talking silently with Ace. She heard the marine stop talking and then heard the drum roll and marines walking up behind them. She turned to Ace and mouthed, "I love you." Then the drums stopped and the sword fell.

_Meanwhile_….

Whitebeard stood uncomfortable, huddled in a small alley that barely held him. In the street stood Marco and a few other of his pirates, "Do you think we made it in time? What if the marines were lying?"

Marco looked at the large man and shook his head, "We are in time, everyone is preparing for the execution. After all, it's not everyday someone as big as Ace and Regan are executed."

Whitebeard glared at him, "There is no way I'm letting that happen." Suddenly pain shot up from his foot and he glared down at the sledgehammer that had been slammed down on it. He looked at the owner and glared at the brunette. "Mina…I know you are part of my daughter's crew, but that doesn't mean I won't spank you."

Mina shrugged uncaring as she picked up the large hammer and slung it over her back, "The execution is starting."

Whitebeard picked up the girl with one hand and roared, "What?! Why didn't you tell us?"

The Amazon woman attempted a shrug, "You weren't paying attention."

Whitebeard dropped her and grabbed his weapon, "Marco let's go, we need to strike now if this plan is to work."

Mina sighed and followed along calmly, Whitebeard didn't trust them enough. He didn't understand, Aymi's plans never failed. "Silly men." She heard giggling and turned to see the twins, Ivy and Rose slinking out from the shadows, "Are you two ready?"

They smirked and touched their weapons, "Of course." They said in unison.

Meanwhile….

"Execute them! Do it now!" A woman in a marine outfit yelled out as the drum roll started. Her voice nearly drowned out by the other marines. Suddenly a high whistle pierced the air and the woman froze. "I hate hypnotists…." The woman muttered gathering the attention of the men around her. She tossed off her hat and let her long white hair flow down, "Alright it's party time!"

The marine next to her looked at her then paled, "You are…Captain of the Devil's Kiss Pirates! You are Mordel Chesha!"

Chesha smirked and then began her attack when a harp began to play and some of the marines turned on their own, "Aymi!"

Aymi walked forward, her flowing white dress floating around her and her small harp was in her hands playing a soft deadly song. "Well hello, it's time for us to get Regan back."

The marine captains looked in shock as the many men were being walked over, "Whitebeard is appearing at our flank, Devil's Kiss Chesha and her sister Devil's Angel Aymi are in the middle of our men, the devil twins, Rose and Ivy, have appeared to the left, and finally sledgehammer Mina is on the right. We are surrounded."

The captain paused when Captain Jabor appeared, "Execute the two pirates now! With them dead the others will lose their spirit and then we can take care of all of them."

The second captain paused, "We don't know where the rest of Whitebeard's men are not to mention where the rest of the Devil's Kiss Crew is."

Captain Jabor glared at him, "There are two Captain's here and a few thousand marines! What are a few pirates, and for that matter female pirates, going to do?" When he didn't get a response he turned to the three marines behind him, "Are you ready gentleman, you will see history." He turned to the two executioners and nodded as they raised their swords above the pirate couples heads. "Don't worry you two will be reunited in hell." He smiled as the drum roll stopped and watched the faces of the pirates trying to save them, the horror and terror in their faces made him smile. Soon, he would be able to capture the rest of the Devil's Kiss Crew and with that he could get his reward. He looked at the captain, who would soon be his key to nobility and saw her raise a hand and snap her fingers. "Kill them! He yelled as she snapped her fingers and then everyone went into hysteria.

**AN: Hey sorry it's been such a long time since I have updated, I've been super busy! It's my last year of school so I have lots to do on top of two jobs. Also I wanted to let you all know that this story is just one of a collection of stories that all go together. The next story is going to be about Mina and X Drake. I'm hoping to have the first chapter out as soon as I can!**


	17. Chapter 17

The last thing Ace saw was Regan mouthing "I love you," as the drums stopped and the sword fell. However, before he could shut his eyes he watched as his executioner cut down Regan's. The marines surrounding them reacted too late, for as soon as they reached for their weapons the last remaining marine gunned them down. The marine grinned and blew the barrels of her two short pistols before she stuck them into their holsters and then sauntered over to the two pirates, "Well lucky for you two, we made it."

The executioner chuckled and threw back the black hood she had been wearing and tied her long red hair back, "It was really easy sneaking in, stupid marines. Even the dumb bimbo got in."

The blonde glared as she began to shed her marine disguise into her low cut tank top and shorts, "Shut it she-man. I took care of two, unlike you."

Regan couldn't help but laugh, "Rosaleen, Arianna, it's nice to see you two."

Ace looked at the two woman and nodded in agreement, "Just in the nick of time."

Rosaleen grinned when she saw the men storming the execution platform, "Well I think it's time to go!" She cut the binds freeing the couple as Arianna shot a special bullet towards Whitebeard. "Arianna, you lead the way!"

Arianna nodded and tied a rope her weapon had shot around the platform then quickly swung down the rope towards Whitebeard. "Watch out little boys." She said with a grin, as she kicked marines away from the rope.

Rosaleen grabbed Regan, picking her up, "Ace go, I'll take Regan."

Ace nodded and swung down and watched as Rosaleen and Regan swung down into safety. He quickly took her from Rosaleen and helped her over to her father. "Hey pops!"

Whitebeard laughed and quickly knocked the men away picking up his two children leaving Rosaleen and Arianna to cover for them. "Come on we need to get you out of here!"

Mina turned to see the two in safety and gave a sigh of relief when a marine appeared in a fancy uniform and struck her in the stomach sending her back into a pile of marines. "Shit…." She muttered as she looked up to see a tall man with an X on his jaw look down at her, "Rear Admiral Drake."

Drake looked down at the tall pirate woman and went to arrest her, "Sledgehammer Mina, you are now captured by the World Government."

Mina slammed her sledgehammer into his chest only for him to easily move it, "I'm not just going to give up!" She yelled as she attacked again and again.

Drake smirked at the woman's effort, "Give it up, you aren't strong enough." When she continued he pulled out a small teddy bear ad saw her pause in her attack. "Gotcha." He said as he landed a strong punch into her jaw sending her to the ground. He walked over and went to grab her when he felt someone's knee connect with his jaw and sent him flying back into his men. He got up and narrowed his eyes at the thin captain, "Mordel Chesha, an honor."

Chesha narrowed her eyes and picked up her fallen comrade, "Sorry Mina…" She said as she threw the girl towards Whitebeard, Rosaleen, and Arianna. "Now Drake it's me and you."

"Do you honestly think you can beat me and all these men yourself? You are retreating."

Chesha glared at him when she felt something strike her in the back. She reached back and yanked out a dart as she felt her strength decreasing, "What was…"

Capatin Jabor appeared and laughed, "Rear Admiral Drake! What a lovely surprise! Well I captured this one for you, let me get her out of your hair."

Drake looked down at the small Captain, "Why didn't you let me handle her? I always enjoy a challenge."

"I just thought you would be more interested in Whitebeard." Jabor said with a smirk as he shackled the pirate captain with seastone.

Drake narrowed his eyes then walked off towards Whitebeard. He saw Mina along with the other two female pirates and quickly lunged at them, sending them back to the ground. "Don't move, I want Whitebeard."

Regan saw her friends being defeated and quickly jumped to the ground, "We need to help them!"

Ace nodded and jumped down, "Yo, Pops! Go bring the ships around, we will get everyone!"

Whitebeard looked down at the two and nodded, "Alright but take too long and my men will take this over."

Regan nodded and then ran towards Drake, "Get away from them!" She said as she used her powers to send a rush of water at him.

Ace followed her attack slamming his body into Drake knocking him away from the three female pirates, "You guys okay?"

Mina nodded and then saw Ivy, Rose and Aymi coming towards them. "Ya we are fine, but Captain, they have Chesha!"

Regan turned and saw her captain in the clutches of Jabor. She felt her skin shiver in terror, "That bastard has her! Ace! Jabor has Chesha; we need to save her! He's a monster!"

Ace nodded and began making a path to the unconscious captain. He could feel his fire licking his skin as he approached the man who had hurt Regan and now held the tiny female captain in his arms. He would not let him hurt anyone, "Jabor!" He roared as Regan cleared him a path. He tackled the marine knocking the small woman from him. "Regan get Chesha, I'll handle Jabor."

Regan nodded and carefully picked her captain up, avoiding the seastone. "Be careful!"

Ace nodded and turned to Jabor, "I've been waiting for this since you've captured us." He thought back to the times Jabor had humiliated him and how he had touched and beaten Regan. This man did not deserve to live, but he also didn't deserve a fast death. "Prepare yourself, I will make sure you die a slow painful death."

Jabor felt his skin stand up as the battle began, and he quickly realized he was overpowered. "Damn it…" He muttered as he dodged another fire-covered punch, scorching his jacket. He looked around and saw Drake, "Drake! Get him!"

Ace lunged again and quickly spun away from Drake, "What's wrong? Can't face me yourself!?" he asked as he shot fire at the two ranked marines. Suddenly, water collided with the fire causing a dense fog around the battlefield, "Regan?"

"Sorry love, but we need to leave, Chesha needs medical attention, and we need to regroup." She put a hand to his shoulder when someone grabbed a fistful of her hair, "Ow!"

Ace turned and saw Jabor standing beside them, his hands tangling into Regan's hair. "You bastard!" He yelled as he punched the man in the face scorching the man's clothes and face. He ripped the mans hand away from her hair burning his handprint into the mans forearms. "You just want to die, don't you." He said as fire endulfed him.

Regan quickly gripped his hand, water creating a shield between the two's abilities, "Ace please…." She felt blood slip down her leg and realized she had been shot. "Ace…" She tipped forward and Ace quickly caught her.

"Regan?" He looked down and saw the blood and paled, "When did you…"His eyes shot fire at Jabor, but Regan came first. He quickly used the little fog remaining to escape out and return to the rest of the pirates. When he realized how much they had given. Chesha was unconscious, Mina was having problems breathing, and the rest of the crew looked a little beaten but able to fight. "Are you all okay?"

Rosaleen nodded and looked back to see Whitebeard's ship approaching, "There is our ticket out."

"How are we supposed to get there?"

Regan pushed her self down and then began manipulating the water, "You should be able to run on it now."

Ace grinned and picked her back up and the pirates ran. "This is a convienent escape route." He turned back to check on everyone else and saw they were safe from anyone firing at them, thanks to Rose and the large shield she was holding behind her. As soon as they got on board Whitebeard used his powers to shake up the marines and give them plenty of time to get away. Ace looked down at Regan and pulled her close to him, "We are safe."

Regan kissed him and nodded, "It seems we can be together a while longer."

Ivy rolled her eyes then pushed between the two, "Shut it, Regan needs to get treated now." She turned to Rosaleen who had broken off the seastone handcuffs to their captain and now just held the captain like a doll, "She needs to be treated as well, Mina you go to the medical bay, too."

Ace carried Regan and put her in the bed beside her captain as Mina sat at a chair, "Thank you guys for saving me."

Mina snorted and looked away, "Well don't rely on us again."

Rosaleen glared at her then turned back, "She's just sour that it was her fault Regan and you got captured."

Ivy shushed them and began to treat everyone. Regan kept glancing at her captain who was still in a deep sleep, "Ivy, what happened to Chesha?"

Ivy pursed her lips as she checked the IV in the captains arm, "She was shot with a tranquilizer dart, however, hers was designed to also strip her of her monstrous strength. It normally goes away after a few hours."

Regan nodded, "So there is another way for them to strip us of our abilities."

Ace frowned, nothing good could come of that type of weapon, "How long have the marines been using that? I've never seen it before."

Ivy looked at the Captain and sighed, "They usually don't, and it's not proven to work. Usually it knocks them out, sometimes it strengthens their abilities and other times it kills the person. Since the marines never know what is going to happen they aren't supposed to use it.

"She could die?!"

"I'm not going to die, idiots." Chesha moaned as she forced herself up, "Did we all make it?"

Rosaleen nodded strictly, "Yes, everyone is aboard safe and sound."

"Then let's go to our hide out and prepare our counter attack. These bastards are not getting away with this." Chesha said as she stood up. "Let's go."

Regan watched as everyone left the room except her and Ace. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I think I will stay with you, at least until we get our payback. I don't want to stop being a Whitebeard pirate yet."

Regan nodded and curled into him, "I'm not done being a pirate either, will you see me whenever you can?"

Ace kissed her forehead, "Of course, you will always have my heart."

"And you will always have mine."


End file.
